Master Of Monster
by rozlilta
Summary: One Shot. Bueno, con ese título que puedes esperar? Una noche lluviosa de rutina para Integra con Alucard molestando por su oficina.


_**Disclaimer**: Ni Hellsing ni sus personajes me pertenecen _

**Master of Monster**

Era una noche lluviosa. Hacía días que el sol no aparecía ante sus fríos ojos azules, aunque tampoco es que le importara en gran medida. Últimamente su vida se veía reducida a un montón de facturas y papeles para firmar, así que apenas tenia tiempo para echar una mirada por la ventana de su oficina.

No obstante, hoy era distinto. Después de una agotadora jornada de trabajo, muy similar a cualquier otro día, sentía una profunda necesidad de permanecer pacíficamente en silencio. No le apetecía ir a su habitación, le resultaba triste ir allí cada noche, y no encontrar a nadie esperándole.

Su habitación, de un estilo antiguo británico, con una chimenea en el fondo y una cama que tiempo atrás ocupaban sus progenitores. Las paredes estaban recubiertas de cuadros de antiguos lideres de la organización y ostentosos adornos que no hacían mas que dar fé del orgullo inglés que corría por las venas de la familia Hellsing.

Y allí estaba ella, la última de la familia, ocupándose de todo cuanto su padre le dejó, desde la organización Hellsing, pasando por la cabeza de familia y terminando en "_la basura" _de las mazmorras. No es que le gustara utilizar ese termino con el vampiro que allí residía, pero en cierto modo, pensar así le hacia las cosas mas sencillas, si es que eso pudiera ser posible.

Apagó la única luz que alumbraba su lugar de trabajo y se reclinó en su silla. Le dolía la cabeza, probablemente por no descansar lo suficiente, Se quitó las gafas y las dejó suavemente sobre el escritorio, masajeó el puente de su nariz y cerró los ojos, recostándose un poco más en la silla y estirando sus engarrotadas piernas todo lo que podía mientras deshacía el nudo de su cuello y desabrochaba los dos primeros botones de su camisa. A ciegas, tanteó el cajón de su escritorio y saco un puro. Sí, esas cosas definitivamente le matarían, pero alguna debilidad debería tener.

"Si esta fuera mi única debilidad, no tendría ni la mitad de preocupaciones" pensó, colocando el fino puro sobre sus labios y llevando después su mano a su frente, como si eso le calmara el dolor.

"Así que la pequeña Hellsing, no es tan fuerte como nos hace creer" Esa voz. Esa voz, martilleaba fuerte en su cabeza multiplicando el dolor por veinte.

Realmente le molestaba que irrumpieran en sus momentos íntimos, de debilidad y cansancio, y sobretodo, le molestaba que fuera él quien lo hiciera. Sin abrir los ojos dijo: "No requiero tu presencia, ahora vete"

No hubo respuesta, sin embargo ella sabia que su visitante no había abandonado la habitación. Abrió los ojos y se incorporó en la silla, encontrándose cara a cara con el vampiro. Más cerca de lo que ella pensaba, justo apoyado en el mismo punto donde momentos antes su mano había buscado el tabaco estaba él.

"He dicho que te vayas. No repito las órdenes Alucard!"

Esa maldita sonrisa en su cara le molestaba, y mucho. Integra desvió su mirada hacia un lugar aleatorio de la habitación para tratar de ignorarlo, pero sus fríos ojos azules no tuvieron otro lugar más que posarse sobre los sangrientos ojos rojos de él, tan misteriosos, tan hechizantes y tan atractivos. No, rechazó pensar en ello.

"Creo Master, que aunque me ordenes que me vaya no es lo que realmente quieres"

Así que él quería jugar. La verdad es que ella sabía que no estaba en condiciones para comenzar alguno de sus juegos mentales, pero tampoco tenia la suficiente fuerza de voluntad como para eludirlos, así que decidió probar. Al fin y al cabo, sino resultaba como ella quisiera, ella era su ama, y debería obedecer sus ordenes.

"Acaso tu sabes lo que quiero?" Probó lanzando la pregunta con un tono que tanto señalaba frialdad y odio como diversión. Puede parecer extraño, pero, ella había tenido diez años para practicar.

"Por supuesto, Puedo entrar en tu mente, recuerdas?"

"Como iba a olvidarlo"

Tras esto hubo un pequeño silencio entre ellos. Todo formaba parte del juego, pensó Integra. Sin darse cuenta, su mal humor iba desapareciendo, quizá todo se debiera a la necesidad de compañía…

"…entonces deberías agradecérmelo…"

"Uhm?" Cabe decir, que esto le cogió tan desprevenida que el puro se deslizó lo suficiente como para caer al suelo. Otra vez leyendo sus pensamientos, era algo inadmisible. La ira comenzaba a aparecer de nuevo, pero Integra respiró profundamente y lo más calmadamente posible dijo:

"Eso no sucederá, y deja de leer mis pensamientos!"

Se agachó para coger el puro, pero antes de q su enguantada mano llegara a él, la enorme bota de Alucard lo aplastó bajo su suela.

"Fumar es malo para la salud, si no lo haces por ti, hazlo por los fumadores pasivos" Dijo Alucard con sorna,

"No creo que tu mueras de un cáncer de pulmón" Y le lanzó una mirada que hubiera helado el centro de un volcán.

Maravilloso! Alucard disfrutaba ampliamente de esos momentos con su Ama, y se felicitaba una vez tras otra el haber decidido ir a molestarle.

Integra se puso en pie quedando frente a Alucard. Ahh, su cara, esa cara que tanto odiaba pero que en cierto modo le tranquilizaba saber, que por lo menos, aunque fuera un no muerto, él estaría con ella hasta el final, incluso aún siendo por obligación.

Integra se giró, dándole la espalda y dirigiéndose hacia la ventana. Él no se movió. El silencio entre ellos volvió a aparecer. Integra inmóvil, ante la ventana, observando la lluvia caer, tan concentrada y fascinada por ella. Y Alucard, a escasos metros observándole y admirando cada uno de sus rasgos que se podían apreciar en la penumbra de la habitación, únicamente iluminada por la luminosidad de la ciudad y de los exteriores del propio cuartel general de Hellsing, que entraban irrumpiendo la oscuridad de la oficina.

Integra no llevaba las gafas, y tampoco tenia intención de ponérselas, algo que a Alucard le resultaba extraño, por el hecho de que quizá tras esas gafas se escondía una mujer de verdad. Quizá esas gafas solo fueran un modo de ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos al exterior, como si le protegieran de algo, o alguien. Si quisiera ella podría corregir su vista de otro modo sin recurrir a esos molestos cristales. De todos modos, entre aquella oscuridad, de poco le hubieran servido.

Poco a poco Alucard se acercó a ella, hasta ponerse justo un paso detrás de ella.

"En qué piensas?"

"No eres tu quien entra en mi mente para evitarte esa pregunta?"

"Por una vez que intento seguir tus ordenes, no estas conforme"

Ella sonrió, algo que muy pocas veces sucedía.

"Además, es más divertido verte luchar para que de tu garganta salgan las palabras adecuadas"

"Te encanta ver sufrir a los demás"

"Es mi razón para existir"

Otra vez ese silencio. Únicamente la lluvia golpeando los cristales rompía el molesto y a la vez confortable silencio entre ambos"

Esta vez fue Alucard quien lo rompió, inclinado su cabeza sobre su hombro, sin llegar a tocarlo y acercándose peligrosamente a su cuello. Ella no se movió. Sabía que si lo hacía en ese momento toda su coraza que tantos años le había costado levantar contra él se haría pedazos.

"Entonces, no quieres volverte poderosa mezclando tu sangre con la mía?"

Dios mío, cuantas veces le había preguntado eso exactamente con las mismas palabras? Ya había perdido la cuenta.

Integra se giró bruscamente para quedar frente a él. Mirándole directamente a sus ojos, por primera vez sin ninguna barrera de cristal entre ellos., desafiándole a entrar en lo más profundo de su mente.

Lo que Alucard vió en sus pensamientos, fuera lo que fuera, hizo que esa sonrisa que Integra tanto odiaba volviera a su rostro y acto seguido se desmaterializó, probablemente regresando a las mazmorras, puesto que Integra no notó su presencia más.

Lentamente se movió hasta su escritorio, y se apoyó justo en el mismo lugar donde minutos antes estaba Alucard. Desde allí seguía observando la lluvia, pero esta ya no ocupaba sus pensamientos.

Qué había visto Alucard en ellos? Ni siquiera ella conocía la respuesta a la pregunta de Alucard a la que tan acostumbrada pensaba estar. Había tratado de evitar pensar en ella, a pesar de ser una losa que le aplastaba contra el suelo y le atormentaba a diario.

Qué pasaría si ella aceptaba esa oferta? La respuesta era obvia, se convertiría en el ser que más odia en el mundo, perdería la obediencia de Alucard el cual, además se convertiría en su amo, cambiándose los papeles. Vale que de ese modo, resolvería el enigma de los herederos para Hellsing, pero es un precio demasiado alto.

Otro pensamiento asaltó su mente.

"Yo soy Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, última descendiente directa del cazador de vampiros Van Hellsing, líder de la organización secreta que mi padre me dejó en su lecho de muerte y protectora de la familia real y del Imperio Británico como designación sagrada frente a los no muertos. No puedo permitirme caer en los sucios trucos del viejo vampiro. Mi orgullo como parte de la familia Hellsing no me lo permite"

Con este pensamiento y satisfecha por el resultado que había obtenido de su primera batalla real frente a la proposición de Alucard. Recogió sus gafas y se dirigió a su triste habitación dispuesta a tener sus habituales pesadillas, pero hoy, quizá más agradables.

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

**_Notas de la autora: _**

_Bueno, pues, aquí esta mi primer fic. En un principio es un one shot. Hacía tiempo que no escribia algo, vamos, ni trabajos para la universidad, así que me ha costado bastante. Creo q la historia no iba a ser como finalmente a sido, creo q me he desviado de lo que queria escribir, jejejeje, pero bueno. Sentía que tenía una cuenta pendiente con Hellsing, y así me he quitado la espinita. Espero que si alguien lo lee le guste y me deje un review o me envie un email o algo. Y bueno, a ver si alguien se anima, que fics de Hellsing en español, me los tengo q inventar yo en sueños y eso no puede ser._

_ Venga. Saludos a todos!  
_

_Por cierto. Ya se que el titulo no es muy original, pero es que no se me ocurria como llamarle y fue lo primero q se me pasó por la cabeza._

_Otra cosa. He mantenido que Alucard se dirija a Integra como Master y no como Ama, vale, solo se lo dice una vez, pero lo he hecho porque en el anime le llama Master, en inglés, no en japo ni en ruso, por lo tanto yo he respetado eso._

_Ahora si que si. Adeu _


End file.
